


Lucy

by vulcanhearted (wildewinged)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewinged/pseuds/vulcanhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon with a dog and the sun for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/gifts).



> for my darling [holly](http://commandgolds.tumblr.com) who’s suffering through ochem studies very bravely

Leonard sighed and leaned back into the slope of the hill, closing his eyes against the bright afternoon sun. For the first time in a few weeks, the San Francisco afternoon was balmy rather than blistering, and he fully intended to spend this rare and wonderful free afternoon basking in the sunlight. 

He even managed it for a good fifteen minutes. Longer than he expected, honestly. Then there was a rapidly approaching thump-thump-thump of feet, a laughing cry of “No, Lucy, no!” and a wet tongue lapping excitedly at his cheek. 

Leonard jerked up in response, but the offending golden retriever simply scrambled over his legs in a flurry of wagging tail and flopping ears, undeterred. 

Looking around for the owner, Leonard couldn’t help his loud huff of disbelief when he recognized the figure jogging over, leash in hand. “God help me,” he muttered, before yelling to Jim, “You better not have gotten a dog, because it is _not_ coming in my room!” 

"Hello to you too, Bones," Jim got out between (frankly unnecessary and overblown) gales of laughter. He managed to regain a bit of composure under Leonard’s glare. "Why would she be in your room, anyway? I’ve got my own, you know." 

"Really now," Leonard said, eyebrow raised. "I never would’ve guessed, given how you seem to be in my room more than I am these days." 

Jim shrugged, grinning unrepentantly, as he dropped to the grass at Leonard’s side. The dog immediately transferred its affections, plopping its head to Jim’s lap expectantly. Its tail wagged (slapping into Leonard’s thigh with each movement) as Jim began scratching its ears. 

"She’s not mine, anyway," Jim added. "Friend of a friend needed a dogsitter, I had a free afternoon, and here we are." 

"Yes, here you are, interrupting my one peaceful afternoon this month," Leonard grumbled under his breath as he flopped back down on his back. There was a long silence, and when he glanced up - James T. Kirk was _never_ quiet for that long without good reason - both he and the dog were giving him identical, deeply pained puppy eyes. 

"For god’s sake, kid, there’s no need for that," he said gruffly. "Just - lay down, try being still for five minutes." When Jim didn’t move, Leonard tugged his arm until he went down. The dog quickly squirmed between them, dropping her head to her paws with a happy huff. Apparently being around Jim exhausted more people (and dogs) than just Leonard.

The three of them laid quietly for a few minutes, Leonard closing his eyes while Jim stared up at the wispy clouds, absentmindedly stroking Lucy’s back with his right hand. It was Jim who broke the silence. 

"I’m not really bothering you, am I, Bones?" he asked quietly. "I know I can be kind of - overbearing - sometimes." 

Leonard sighed, reaching over to pat Jim’s arm where it had stilled on Lucy. “No, darlin’, you’re not botherin’ me. Much,” he added with a quiet laugh. He twisted his arm, slipping his hand into Jim’s and squeezing lightly. He saw Jim’s mouth quirk into a little smile out of the corner of his eye. “I needed some time to just - be. Clinic, classes, it’s all hustle and bustle and noise. I gotta escape that every so often. And,” he said quietly, “I can do that with you here.” 

"I know what you mean," Jim answered softly, squeezing his hand in fuller answer. They laid there, alone but for a dog in a quiet corner of campus, until the sun went down over San Francisco Bay. 


End file.
